EP035
Summary With ten days left until the Pokemon League competition, Alex has fallen behind in training. On the couch of Alex's home, Alex and Salvadore watch the Elite Four Leader Bruno battling a Trainer with his Hitmonlee. As Bruno commands a High Jump Kick, the TV is switched off. Nikki chastises Alex for goofing off. Alex tells Nikki they were studying the tape of Bruno. Alex comments that Bruno could train him for the Pokemon League. However Salvadore and Nikki lament that the famous Bruno wouldn't waste his time with them. Alex confidently states that if they knew how to find him then Bruno would definitely train him. Just then, Chris enters, telling the group that Bruno may be at his secret training ground, on Mt. Hideaway. Alex jumps up and tells his grandfather not to make dinner as they are going up to Mt. Hideaway. Now on their way to the mountain, Nikki tells the group that Mt. Hideaway appears to be only 10 km away. Alex and Salvadore, completely exhausted, convince Nikki that she should rest. The group rest at a house where an old man brings them food and drink. Alex asks him if he knows of a Pokemon Trainer named Bruno training around the area. The old man doesn't recognize the name but tells the trio that Pokemon Trainers have been stealing his meatball kebabs. As Alex and Salvadore eat, a bunch of windchimes start rattling. The man angrily tells them that the thieves must be back again. Push broom in hand the man runs out followed by Alex and company. They see three hermits running off with sacks in hand. The man gives chase as Alex recognizes the bandits as Team Rocket. They tell Alex that because they always get beaten by him they have decided to become hermits and live off the land. Butch adds they're also living off the old man's meatball kebabs. The enraged old man gives Team Rocket a beating with his broom and the troublesome trio run away leaving behind the kebabs. The lady tells the heroes that the mountain is known for overgrown Pokemon. The lady assures them that, despite their size, they are very gentle. Continuing up the mountain, Salvadore comments that they have been walking for hours but haven't seen any sign of Bruno or any giant Pokemon. Suddenly an intense rumbling is heard and the heroes turn to see an enormous Rhydon heading their way. Alex checks Rhydon's data on his Pokedex. The Rhydon approaches as the three run for their lives. A man beckons them to jump behind a rock, which saves the group from being crushed and the Rhydon rushes by. The man asks if they are okay. The group turn to thank him and Alex and Salvadore are amazed to see Bruno, but Nikki doesn't recognize the man. The three heroes begin trailing Bruno up the mountain, when Bruno asks if there is a reason why they are following him. Salvadore gets on his knees, and asks him to help Alex train for the Pokemon League. Salvadore motions for Alex to ask as well. Alex also kneels and ask for Bruno's help. Bruno agrees to help them as long as they are willing to do everything he tells them to do. Their first task is to carry buckets of water. Salvadore theorizes that the task is to make them physically strong. Alex adds that it also helps inner balance and outer equilibrium before he trips, which soaks Nikki. Their second task is splitting wood. Bruno tells Alex this is to give him a firm grip. Alex chops the wood successfully, though the rogue piece hits Nikki in the face and knocks her off the rock she was sitting on. Task three is to carry heavy rocks up hill. Bruno tells them that this will teach them how to control their 'inner nature'. Finally Bruno asks Alex to peel the bark of a twig. Alex peels it perfectly. Bruno takes it and tells them the lesson is to always pack a fork when camping. Bruno breaks the twig in two and uses them as chopsticks. Alex is a little discouraged by this and Nikki says she thinks all of Bruno's lessons seem phony. Salvadore denies this and is ready to prove Bruno is a great Trainer. Salvadore says that he will sneak up behind him and hit him with a stick, claiming Bruno should sense Salvadore and stop the attack. Salvadore envisions him doing so and goes behind Bruno and attacks full force. Bruno fails to detect anything and Salvadore strikes him hard over the head leaving a large bruise. As Bruno recovers from the incident, he asks Salvadore and Alex if they really want to know about the secrets of Pokemon training. Salvadore and Alex eagerly reply yes. Bruno tells them there are no such secrets and the reason he was on Mt. Hideaway was to catch the biggest Rhydon he could find. Bruno says that it's no secret that to be a strong Trainer you have to catch strong Pokemon. These revelations leave Alex, Salvadore and Nikki distraught. Team Rocket overhear the conversation and plan to catch a strong Rhydon so they can be as good as the Bruno without having to do any Pokemon training. Following the gigantic Rhydon tracks, Butch believes that they have no hope of catching such a big Pokemon. Cassidy reveal that they have an unexpected weapon to catch Rhydon. At the end of the Rhydon tracks, Team Rocket set themselves in wait of the Rhydon. The ground begins rumbling as an enormous Rhydon appears. The Rhydon is much bigger than they were expecting and Butch suggests they forget the idea. Cassidy stubbornly says that they came for a Rhydon and that's what they would get. Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore are heading back down the mountain when they hear a loud noise. They race off to the source of the sound. Meanwhile Team Rocket are blasting missiles at the giant Rhydon. The smoke clears and the Rhydon is completely unharmed and begins advancing towards them. Terrified the three run into a nearby cave. The Rhydon begins tackling the wall of the cave causing it to start collapsing. Team Rocket are shouting for help as Alex and the others arrive. To save Team Rocket, Salvadore sends out his Geodude, Nikki sends out her Horsea, and Alex chooses Tangela. Salvadore orders his Geodude to use Mega Punch, but it gets knocked back by the wild Rhydon's size. Nikki tells Horsea to use Bubble but it is largely ineffective. Alex orders Tangela to use Vine Whip, and the combined attacks cause the Rhydon to recoil from the cave. Team Rocket use the opportunity to run for their lives. The wild Rhydon recovers from attacks and uses Horn Drill to hit Horsea, Tangela and Salvadore's Geodude before sending Team Rocket on their way. The Rhydon then notices the heroes standing on the ledge above. The Rhydon tackles the edge where they are standing, causing Alex to lose his balance and fall into right in front of Rhydon. Tangela jumps down and uses its Vine Whip attack, but Rhydon easily dodges. Tangela is about to try again before Alex grabs it telling Tangela that it won't work. They huddle together awaiting Rhydon's attack. But before Rhydon can strike, a lightning-fast Bruno leaps in and carries Alex and Tangela to safety. Bruno looks down at the Rhydon which is thrashing around. Alex and Salvadore ask him what Pokemon and attack he will use. Bruno states that he will not use a Pokemon. Bruno jumps down and asks Rhydon why it is acting so violent. The Rhydon dives at him several times, but Bruno dodges its hits asking it why it is attacking him. Bruno then jumps on Rhydon. Bruno requests it not to be afraid of him and asks it to let him know what it is feeling. He closes his eyes and concentrates for some time. He then starts feeling around Rhydon's body. Eventually he finds something in Rhydon's skin. Asking Rhydon to bear with the momentary pain, he strains before pulling out a thorn. Apparently the thorn was irritating Rhydon the whole time and causing it to act aggressively. Bruno asks Rhydon if it wants to come with him. Rhydon accepts and Bruno catches it in a Poke Ball. He jumps back up to Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore. He then tells them the true secret is for Pokemon and humans to care for each other. They look at each other and start laughing. Bruno farewells the trio telling Alex he looks forward to facing him in battle. Alex laughed as he is now one day closer to the Pokemon League. Major Events * Alex and his friends meet Bruno, Leader of the Kanto Elite Four * Bruno catches a giant Rhydon Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Bruno (debut) * Chris * Butch * Cassidy * Old Man Pokemon * Hitmonlee (Bruno's) * Rhydon (Bruno's, new, giant, debut) * Geodude (Salvadore's) * Horsea (Nikki's) * Tangela (Alex's) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes